


Missing something

by D_D



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, first fic, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_D/pseuds/D_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel misses his wings, but not for what you may think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing something

Castiel missed his wings. He had grace, even if it was just for a while, but it wasn't the same.   
And the funny thing is that what he missed the most wasn't flying, it wasn't caressing his feathers, no, what he missed the most was protecting Dean with them.   
Every time they were next to each other Cas would surround the hunter with his wings, keeping him safe.   
Of course he would never tell Dean about it, he would probably kill him if he knew, but Cas missed it.   
And now, now that Dean needed it, now that he needed to feel safe, to feel that everything was going to be okay, Cas could not protect him.   
They will figure it out, they always do, but for now the angel felt he could do nothing.   
And it was eating him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first attempt to writing fanfiction, I hope it's not that bad, it's actually pretty short. You can stalk me on tumblr [http://heavenlysupernatural.tumblr.com/] and you can send me head canons or ideas you want me to write about! thank you for reading :)


End file.
